


Ned’s Declassified School Survival Guide: Infinity War Edition

by Haberdasher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: How Peter Parker's friend Ned experienced the events of Avengers: Infinity War.





	Ned’s Declassified School Survival Guide: Infinity War Edition

The school bus never left the bridge.

Traffic came to a standstill after the big... circle thing... appeared in the sky, and even after it sped off into space, calling the traffic that resulted a crawl would be charitable; a baby could crawl faster than the bus was moving, could easily outpace all the cars trying to make their way across the bridge.

It was while the bus was ever-so-slowly moving in this manner that Peter’s disappearance was first noticed.

Ned shrugged and feigned ignorance, his heart racing, as he was asked questions regarding the whereabouts of his best friend.

He was pretty sure that he managed to pull it off.

(He  _really_  hoped that he managed to pull it off.)

Pretty soon, though, Peter wasn’t the only one who had mysteriously disappeared.

It started with the bus driver. A number of passengers rushed to get behind the wheel instead--teachers, chaperones, students who had their driver’s license, students who didn’t but were pretty sure they could manage driving a bus regardless--but several who got up never made it to the front of the bus. One by one, half of the people on the bus turned to dust and disappeared, with only backpacks and notebooks left to show that they had been there in the first place.

While the remaining passengers were still reeling from this mass disappearance and one plucky teenager who Ned didn’t recognize at a glance finally got behind the wheel, all aboard were jostled by the first hit.

_Bump._

A quick survey of the surroundings revealed the source of the jostling--it came from a driverless car, one of many on the bridge, left to run indefinitely.

_Bump._

It was the traffic jam of a lifetime, car slowly hitting car again and again, with few drivers left able to direct their motion or hit the brakes.

_Bump._

The teenage girl who had taken control of the bus was desperately trying to steer it away from the water below, but Ned knew that their salvation was more likely to come from another source.

_Bump._

Whatever this was, whatever the nature of this disaster, Peter was in on it (naturally). He was bound to come back for them, to swing through a window and make up some excuse for his having left in the first place.

_Bump._

The bus was nearing the edge of the bridge, but while his fellow passengers were freaking out about the impending fall, Ned remained (relatively) calm.

Peter would save them any second now.

_Bump._

Any second now.

_Bump._

Any... second... now...

_Bump._


End file.
